


She is the sunlight

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: My first fanart since forever 😳
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	She is the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanart since forever 😳


End file.
